Nothing but a Dream
by Jaya
Summary: Sarah's dreams are reality


Title: Nothing But a Dream (1/1)  
Author: Jaya  
Distribution: ask and I will let you...maybe  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I think we all know who does and doen't belong to me.   
Feedback: is the foundation of my universe. At: jacey111@yahoo.com  
Summary: Sarah's dream is reality.  
Note: Mid exam contribution.  
  
*********************  
Nothing but a dream?  
*********************   
  
It had been a long day at college, and all she wanted to do was flop into   
bed and sleep for a week. Or at least until Monday anyway. So she never   
noticed a crystal appear, nor its owner come to brush her cheek and make all  
vanish.  
  
*  
  
I stood in front of a palace, and my inner tourist gawked at the magnificent   
structure, whereas my inner critic called it a bad parody of a horror story   
set. And my inner fashionable self called it tacky, and then a string of   
things that aren't actually repeatable.   
  
Regardless of all this however, I had a mission, and I hadn't gotten to   
where I had in society (very high) by backing down from missions. My teacher   
had always taught me to never ever refuse a mission. Period. And just because  
my teacher had died did not mean I could finally slack off after four years   
of hard work.  
  
I stepped into the entrance hall, and made my way through three more large   
rooms, occasionally glancing outside at the strange gathering of children   
and goblins...reading books? But the children weren't quite right, they were   
more...demonic somehow.  
  
I shuddered. Hopefully they weren't demons. After the last demon thing with   
the ghostly goo that got into my hair. I couldn't go out at night for a week,  
all because my hair glowed!   
  
Other incidents also made it impossible for me to go out with my friends,   
and they were slowly but surely becoming suspicious. As I was part of a   
secret organisation, and I wasn't fond of having my friends 'removed', I   
tried to avoid missing appointments whenever was possible.  
  
Anyway, I digress, I knew I had to reach Jareth's chambers without him   
knowing I was there, and take a talisman.   
  
No biggie right? Wrong.  
  
So I crept into his chambers, and Jareth didn't appear to be around   
anywhere, which was a huge relief in my mind. For all I knew he might think   
I'd jilted him or something.   
  
Mental note: Stay away from Jareth.  
  
The first room was lavishly furnished, in blue for that matter. Blue and   
silver. Blue curtains, silvery-blue chairs, a gorgeous divan which was   
apparently used for napping, and a silver desk? Interesting. I then started   
to walk into the next room.  
  
I was halfway through the door when a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me   
around.  
  
"Going somewhere.....Sarah?" The voice asked seductively, if somewhat   
surprisedly, and I looked up with fearful eyes to see the Goblin King in all   
his beauty and above all *male* glory standing before me.  
  
Tights which were very, um tight, a poet shirt that showed off his chest and  
all that together was just....he really knew how to make a girl have a heart   
attack just by looking at him, and that was not necessarily a bad thing either.   
  
Suddenly I realised he had made me some how naked (aargh! all I wanted to do  
was rip his clothes off and...go have a nice cold shower. A shower would be   
good. Yes, showers, need cold.), and tried to cover my nakedness, which he   
unashamedly stared at then gleefully noticed my glare, and ever so slowly   
produced a blue towel (with silver monogrammed J) from nowhere which he   
wrapped around me.  
  
He started to frogmarch me out, and I noticed the towel wasn't covering   
much, so I shifted it so it did, producing a smile from Jareth.  
  
"Have no fear that YOU.." Here I got a mental image of Jareth running naked   
around the castle as a small child "..would ever run naked around my   
castle." He smirked "Well most of the castle anyway."  
  
I felt a sinking feeling that he was not talking about the bathroom or going   
to go away any time soon.  
  
No that would be too easy. Never mind that I had always had feelings for   
him, and now I was older they had substituted themselves for something   
more...tangible. Maybe ANIMAL would be a better word.  
  
He took me by the arm again and led me out of the reception room. The castle  
had really changed since last time I'd 'visited' it. More elegant somehow,   
but frightening too, like a pretty shell with a poisonous thing inside.  
  
We stopped and he pointed out two pieces of material on the floor. Well   
trodden on, but still recognisable.  
  
A Star Wars Doona cover? And an Australian Flag??? What the...?  
  
"You will never again wear any flag but mine Sarah." he said, waving at the   
towel which now looked like a flag.   
  
I wanted to scream defiance, or run away, or do anything at all, but all I   
could do was stand there mutely, nodding my head as if in agreement. But   
inside I was fuming, then that emotion left too. Questions like: "Why is   
there an Australian flag there 'cause I'm not Australian. And I don't like   
Star wars!" were running through my head, but I lost that too.   
  
*Is the towel going to fall off? It doesn't look secure at all. All it needs   
is one slight tug and...* I wondered idly, it seeming to be one of the  
few topics I could think about.  
  
Noticing that my attention was still wholly focused on the towel, when he   
wanted it focused on himself, he waved his hand and it all fused together   
into a dress of sorts. Uh, what an ugly dress, not up to Jareth's usual   
standards at all.  
  
Jareth smiled, well pleased with his handiwork (must be slipping), and led   
me out to where I had seen those...people..reading. They were still there,   
and none of them even stilled as Jareth and I walked out.  
  
"Now Sarah, all you have to do is get out of the Labyrinth. But first you   
have to get through that." He pointed at the mass of things out there, and a  
door a hundred meters away.  
  
"Oh and Sarah, those goblins are real goblins, and the children? The   
children are goblins too, on the inside, but on the outside they are VERY   
evil and demonic. Remember that. If you need me, call me, but remember, MY help  
never comes lightly. Such a pity." As he spoke he disappeared, and when he   
said 'lightly', he was only a voice.  
  
A seductive, sexy, cool.....*Snap out of it Sarah.* I berated myself   
angrily. Guy with a gorgeous body and...*Stop this now! Focus on the task at   
hand. THEN you can do....no I won't!* I berated myself even more harshly.  
  
I walked slowly through the mass of what may be called 'children' very,   
very loosely called that anyway, and jumped out of the way as one of the   
little monsters raised an aerosol can at me, and a burst of flame flew out.  
  
I bit back a scream and continued on my way.   
  
Finally, I was in front of the door, well a few meters away from it anyway.   
I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my entire eighteen years either.  
  
A child with disarrayed (and amazingly not dirty) blond hair, and flashing   
red eyes looked up at me uncomprehendingly.  
  
One of those evil children behind me yelled out something to the effect of..  
  
"SREIA, she wants to steal your place!" And the child's eyes turned   
murderous.  
  
I ran past her or it into a hall, but the child outside raised a spray can,   
and shot a clear liquid at me clean through the wall.  
  
"I don't want your place, I just want to get out of here!" I screamed,   
dodging this way and that, anything to get away from this evil brat. And it   
didn't seem to be working!  
  
The child was still coming, and catching up as I wore myself out.  
  
It had dire consequences but, I HAD to do it.  
  
I was desperate. All I needed to say to say was....  
  
"Jareth I need you." I called softly, knowing he would hear me however loud   
I called.  
  
"Yes Sarah?" He asked coolly, but smugly as well. Infuriating man.  
  
"Save me please...I..." Then to my mortification tears fell down my face,   
and my eyes blurred.  
  
I threw myself forward and he took me into his arms then stared down at the   
demon child.   
  
"AAH! ROYALTY!" it yelped and ran off, amongst horror, the smug knowledge   
that I would not be taking their place anytime soon. Good riddance I say.  
  
I looked up to find him studying my face perplexedly, wondering at me most  
likely. Trying to figure me out. Always trying to figure me out.  
  
Men.  
  
"Now for my payment..." He said, a smile appearing, and widening quickly.  
  
"What?" I asked fearfully.  
  
"Yes that would be good." Jareth replied infuriatingly, purposely ignoring   
my question.  
  
"What?" I asked again, more impatiently this time.  
  
"You're pretty, and the right height to complement me, and..."   
  
I cut him off "Dammit Jareth, what would be good!" I almost yelled.  
  
"Why Sarah, such coarse language from you?" He mocked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Please, what do you want?" I asked softly, fighting back tears of   
frustration, long held back.  
  
"You." He said it so softly, I could scarcely believe the evidence of my   
ears.  
  
"What?" There had to be some mistake, he couldn't mean what I thought he   
just said, he just couldn't!  
  
"I want you Sarah, I have for three years, since you were first here. I want  
you and no one else even comes to you in fire, in beauty, in wit." Somehow   
he had put me back on the floor, and was now walking around me.  
  
I took a step backwards, as if the space would keep me safe from his   
desires and lusts.  
  
But then did I really want to be kept safe?  
  
For these three years, had anything I'd done been for the purpose of safety?  
  
I was beginning to have second thoughts of anything I had ever done since   
those few hours alone with Jareth in the ballroom.  
  
He kept on walking forwards for every step I took back, and suddenly my   
leading foot touched only air.  
  
Jareth was there in an instant, pressing me backwards, into a wall that   
suddenly appeared behind me and leaning into me.  
  
"I can make this all end Sarah." He whispered seductively in my ear. "One   
word from you, and I can make this all go away."  
  
It would be so easy to believe him, to fall into his arms and make this   
whole day end.  
  
*But what about my family? Won't they miss me? No, Jareth only wants a   
favour, it won't take long at all. You'll be home by tea-time. Come on, you   
know you want this, you know you need this. Only say the word and he's all   
yours.* My traitorous mind whispered enticingly. There were some things I'd   
wanted for a long, long time.   
  
I raised my face "Yes, I suppose." I agreed haltingly. Then he transported   
us to what I assumed was his quarters.  
  
For they were lavishly furnished, large and airy with a vase of roses on the  
bedside table. Candles were lit, giving it a romantic air. A seductive room  
...oh no.  
  
He showed me to the bathroom, and left a robe, indicating I could use any of   
the products in there. Twenty minutes later, I was clean and refreshed, and   
smelling faintly of roses.  
  
He returned, and then he lay me back on the bed, his bed, and suddenly I was   
naked in this castle once again, but this time I didn't care. This time it   
had a purpose.  
  
For debts of any kind must always be repaid in full. And this was a good   
debt to my mind.  
  
Remembering his earlier statement about running, I suddenly jumped up and   
ran around the room, but I soon tired, and he took me back to the bed.  
  
He smiled softly and started to massage my back. Now normally massages are   
okay, but they don't really do much for me. But this one felt incredibly   
erotic somehow.  
  
Then he left my back and went to my shoulders. When he finished those he   
started to kiss a line of fire down my neck.  
  
"Jareth, what are you mmph." Jareth had flipped me over and kissed me long   
and passionately, pulling my body flush up against his. By the time he had   
finished I no longer cared.   
  
This was heaven, and who was I to question it?  
  
By the time we had finished everything, I was tired, but a pleasant kind of   
tired, and I feel directly to sleep.  
  
So I never heard Jareth talking. "Now that I have you, do you think I'll   
give you up?" He murmured to me, before pulling me into his arms, and   
drifting to sleep.  
  
* *  
  
Sarah woke up without opening her eyes and sighed delightedly. Buying satin   
sheets had been the best thing she'd ever done in her opinion.  
  
Hang on? Satin sheets? Since when had she had satin sheets?  
  
She tried to roll over but found herself caught.  
  
Sarah's eyes shot open, and she saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring   
amusedly into hers.  
  
"Jareth, it was.." embarrassed by the low and breathy pitch to her voice,   
Sarah tried again "..real?" She squeaked.  
  
"Of course." Jareth said, smug as ever.  
  
"So, I can go?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"No."   
  
Sarah's head shot around quickly. "Why not?" She demanded.  
  
"Sarah, I've been waiting for you for three LONG years YOUR TIME. It's been   
fifty here. Do you THINK I'm going to let you go once I have you? If you do,  
you mustn't know me as well as you think." Jareth answered, stretching like a  
big blond cat. He would have made a good cat.  
  
*Mine, yum* Sarah caught herself admiring the way that his muscles rippled   
when he did that, and mentally slapped herself. *Ouch!*  
  
"Well I'm not going to be your whore." She said grabbing his shirt off the   
floor to cover her nakedness. Angrily she tried to jump out of bed, and was   
surprised when she didn't appear to be going anywhere. With trepidation she   
looked down.  
  
Jareth had caught her around the waist and smiled a slow lazy smile at her   
that made Sarah's heart jump in her chest.  
  
"Sarah, I would never ever want you like that, I...I love you too much for   
something like that." Jareth sighed.   
  
"Then what do you WANT from me?" She cried out in anguish.  
  
"Sarah I," He took a deep breath "want you to be my Queen." Jareth finished   
quietly, tensing his shoulders as if for rejection.  
  
She into his eyes in shock, and wasn't ready to see the unrestrained emotion  
there.  
  
Lust, love, need, hunger, fear, passion, it went on and on.  
  
"Queen?" She asked nervously. "I...don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes Sarah, I haven't been able to get you out of my head for all   
this time. I'll be honest with you. the Labyrinth is dying. It got from  
what it was when you were here to this, because it got marginally better   
last time you were here. The Labyrinth needs you, more than it needs me it   
seems." The last few words were spoken in a half whisper.  
  
"No, no, in that case the Labyrinth needs both of us." the Queen said with   
a tender tone in her voice. *And here I was afraid it was just a dream.* She  
wondered silently before answering him. "Then yes, I will become your   
Queen."  
  
Jareth kissed her full on the lips, and she reciprocated. Putting their   
whole beings into that one perfect kiss.  
  
The Sun came out.  
  
And the Labyrinth sang.  
  
For it had a new Queen.  
  
And the new day was dawning.  
  
A new beginning.  
  
For all.  
***************************************************************************  
This was based on a fairly weird dream I had this morning. from the   
beginning to the bit running away from the demon child, and it shooting   
stuff at me was in my dream. Minus the Sarah, Jareth encouters. And the   
rest? What can I say? I was inspired. What do you think? Not in the usual   
standard of mine, methinks, but....Feedback please.  
  
Jaya   



End file.
